The invention relates to a low application temperature hot melt adhesive composition particularly useful in packaging applications for forming and/or closing cellulose-based cases and cartons.
Hot melt adhesive compositions for packaging applications are often applied at relatively high temperatures (e.g. 177° C.). The high temperature is necessary to melt the composition and to decrease the viscosity of the composition to a point where it can be applied, can wet out on a substrate, and can form a bond to the substrate.
These high temperatures can generate irritating fumes, increase the risk that contacting the composition in its molten state will cause burns, and induce degradation of the composition.
It would be desirable to achieve a low application temperature hot melt adhesive composition which could be applied at temperatures as tow as 107° C. while maintaining excellent bonding under stress and a very fast setting time. It would further be desirable if this performance could be obtained without the use of maleic anhydride modified components which can be expensive.